Quadruplets
by LokiHatake
Summary: This is AU, full summary inside.


Raidenshi groaned as he was forced into the waking world by the chatter over the 'wire.' The 'wire' was the mental connection shared between himself and his four brothers. They were quadruplets, and had twin younger sisters that ran on a separate wave length. The two sets could 'talk' but it was usually too much trouble to bother.

_Shut up._ He snarled mentally. The other three were silent for a moment before replying.

_**Make me.**_ That would be Shirosaki, sarcastic as usual.

_Why? You should be getting up anyway._ Takeru, always the calmest.

_**Just get the hell up, breakfast is already done.**_ And Hijurashi, with his usual short temper.

_Inumi and Fuu have made pancakes this morning, Tou-san is being weird again._

Raidenshi huffed an annoyed breath before rolling out of his bed and getting ready for the day. Today they were moving to England because their father, Tou-san, had gotten a better job offer there. He was a Magic tutor, and had recently finished a job training a young Heiress. They were moving to England for him to train some high level Muggleborn who couldn't attend a Magic School for security reasons. The quads would be enrolling in the local Magic School there as Third Years. Fuu and Inumi were going to be First Years.

The quads were physically identical in shape, but differed from there. Raidenshi and Hijurashi had orange hair, from their mother who had died birthing Fuu and Inumi, and gold eyes, a trait they shared with Shirosaki. Shirosaki had white blond hair. Takeru had their fathers black hair and reddish brown eyes. Each of the boys had their own styles.

Takeru wore uniform casual clothes and was often found with his head in a book. His long black hair was pulled back into a tail at his neck. Shirosaki, on the other hand, wore entirely gothic clothing and makeup along with a pair of ear buds almost continuously blasting rock or hard metal into his ears. His short hair was usually spiked up like he'd just rolled out of bed. Hijurashi wore whatever band shirts were popular and blue jeans with a plaid open shirt over top. He was usually found playing on a phone or I-pad. His orange hair was layered to just above his shoulder and brushed behind his ears. Raidenshi wore dark clothes with decaled jacket and gothic makeup, he was never found without a sketch book somewhere nearby. His orange hair was spiked short and usually up like Shirosaki's. All four of them wore a necklace each and bracelets.

Fuu and Inumi were identical in all ways. They had their father's dark hair and reddish-brown eyes. Only their facial structure was that of their mother. Inumi tended to wear light colors while Fuu wore pastels and dark reds and greys. They too had a necklace and bracelets. The necklaces had been a gift chosen for each child before they were born. Takeru, the eldest, had a cross necklace. Hijurashi, the second born, had a dog tag with the family crest on it. Shirosaki had a dual twisted chain with an eternity pendant. Raidenshi had a silver guitar pick with the symbol for destiny on it. The bracelets were a tradition sense they were younger, they were gifted once a year at the New Year.

Raidenshi yawned as he stumbled into the kitchen, all four of them had been stumbling lately after going through a growth spurt over the summer. Needless to say, their father was highly amused just by watching them. Shirosaki kicked a chair out with his foot and Raidenshi plopped into it with a halfhearted 'hnn'. Fuu slid over the platter of food, seeing as Takeru was too busy reading a book while feeding himself with his other hand. Hijurashi scowled in his direction before passing the syrup. His phone was lying on the table by his plate and by the flashing screen paused mid-game. Raidenshi set his sketchpad well clear of the food and drink before eating himself.

Shirosaki reached over and picked up the sketchpad before flipping through it. He would pause and hum when he found a new picture he liked. He flipped the book around to show a page. Raidenshi glanced up to find an image of Fuu and Inumi practicing on the piano from the week before. He nodded and Shirosaki carefully pulled the picture out and set it to the side to place with his stuff. All of his brothers were known for requesting pictures, mainly of their sisters as the two were camera shy. Shirosaki was the go-to for music of any kind, Takeru could find _any_ book, and Hijurashi was a genius when it came to anything with a motherboard. Raidenshi had an eidetic memory, it was what allowed for him to sketch so flawlessly and tell people where their things were when they couldn't remember themselves.

Once everyone had eaten they finished packing the last of their rooms and labeled the boxes for the house elves that came with their new home. The then returned to the main room for the port key. Their father looked them all over to make sure everything was in order before holding out the port key, a length of chain. Each person grabbed one of the oversized links.

"Failsafe."

And they were gone.

_**Damn this place is huge.**_

_You don't say._ Raidenshi replied to Shirosaki's exclamation from wherever the male was. They had been instructed to pick a room somewhere in the castle-like mansion. The quads and twins had split up to look around more fully and quickly. Raidenshi was inspecting a suite down on one of the far wings when Takeru's voice cut in.

_Hey, you guys have got to see this. Third Floor, all the way down to the left and up the spiraling staircase._

Raidenshi frowned before following the directions. He met up with Shirosaki and Hijurashi at the bottom of the spiraling staircase. With a shared glance they all headed up.

It was perfect. The spiraling staircase led up into the South Tower of the 'castle'. The top of the four story tower had four medium sized bedrooms spaced at cardinal points. The floor below it was split again, one side had a glass wall that would be perfect for an art studio. The other was set up perfectly to be used as a music studio. The floor below that one was a large area with multiple shelves for a library with a small nook off to the side where a computer could be set up and even had an electrical outlet. Small tables were by alcoves to sit and read and there were even window seats. The bottom floor was a community room with window seats and a table was already off to one side, and a long couch on the other. There were two shelves against the wall and a couple of comfortable chairs.

The quads shared a grin, this was theirs.

They had dinner as a family in the dining room with their father. He asked them what rooms they'd chosen and had been amused when they all started talking over one another. The twins had taken over the North Tower like the boys had claimed the south one. After telling him what they planned to do with their respective spaces he nodded and said he'd have someone come by to do the warding and spelling of the rooms. The house elves had already unpacked their rooms and would set up the rooms after the crafting was finished.

"We will be going school shopping tomorrow. I do hope that you all behave yourselves while we are out. I will be taking your sisters around, I trust that you boys will stick to pairs and keep out of trouble, yes?"

He got four grumbles of ascent from the boys. The girls just giggled at their elder siblings. They knew how independent the four of them were, and just how much trouble they could get into on their own. Talk then moved on to small talk before their father spoke again.

"I got an offer for small time training with one of the local Lords. He's looking to have his son trained in Wandless Magic. The boy is going to be in Third Year as well. I do hope that the four of you do your best to help with his training. I don't want any arguments from you when he comes by later this week with his father."

Shirosaki scowled, knowing that the last was directed specifically at him and Hijurashi. Takeru rarely argued, and Raidenshi tended to not give a damn about other people than his family. Takeru and Raidenshi both nodded, consenting to sticking to their brothers' sides like burrs to keep them under control. Their father nodded before letting them all finish eating and head off to bed.

Raidenshi followed Shirosaki into Madam Malkin's in search of robes. They came in as a dark haired boy and a white blond boy were being measured. The dark haired one looked nervous and was in raggedy clothes. The blond looked impeccable.

"Hey, brat."

The dark haired youth turned to glance at Shirosaki when the male spoke to him.

"Hullo."

"Ya, hi. Do you know if this place does wardrobes? I was hoping they had some Muggle clothes." Shirosaki trailed off as the boy's eyes brightened.

"I don't know, but I'll check. I'm Harry."

"Shirosaki, nice to meet you. The prat behind me is my brother Raidenshi."

_Good one, Shiro. What if the kid can't afford a wardrobe?_

_**Then I'll pay for it damn it. Do you see that kids clothes?**_

Raidenshi rolled his eyes mentally before speaking to Harry as well.

"Any good bands around here? Shiro's been b-complaining about the lack of options on the street."

Harry blinked.

"Not really, but I can look it up if you want."

Raidenshi nodded.

"Cool, mind if I owl you for the list?"

The boy flushed.

"I don't have an owl yet."

He waved it off.

"That's cool, you can just send it back with Aya; she's cool about waiting for replies." He turned to the blond. "And who might you be?"

"Draco Malfoy. You sound odd, did you just move here?"

"Yep." Shirosaki replied, popping the 'p' sound. "Father just got a job over here and we moved."

"Are you starting Hogwarts then?"

"Yep. Third Years. Our brothers too. Younger sisters will be First Years."

Harry blinked.

"How many of you are there?"

"Six." Raidenshi replied. "Shiro and I are part of a Quadruplet set with Hijurashi and Takeru. And we have twin younger sisters, Fuu and Inumi."

Both of the younger boys had their mouths slightly open in shock before righting themselves. The four continued talking for a while as Harry ordered a wardrobe (he could afford it, made them wonder why he was in rags then) and Shirosaki and he got robes and a few Muggle outfits. The left the boys after that and headed off towards the apothecary. The two boys had been chatting amiably when they'd left.

The apothecary was packed with students both young and old trying to get in and out quickly. The brothers shared a look before forcing their way to the counter. The clerk was there talking with a tall figure with greasy hair. He glanced at them with a frown before moving over and pausing in his conversation to allow them to go up to the shop assistant a little farther down. Raidenshi nodded to him as Shirosaki immediately got the woman's attention and rattled off an order for the Third Year kits as well as another list of ingredients they would need for their private study with their father. The assistant scurried into the back and brought the ingredients up. Shirosaki immediately began looking through them to check for defects or low quality items before separating them into an acceptable and unacceptable pile. He shoved the unacceptable back to her and told her he wanted better quality ones. As he did so Raidenshi went through the acceptable pile again and paused before holding a jar up to the light. It had a hairline crack. When the female returned they gave that one back to. When they were finally satisfied they paid up and left.

The next shop was Flourish and Blotts. They quickly retrieved their books. Takeru was standing with Hijurashi at the front, ordering the books for their personal library at home. Shirosaki snickered at Hijurashi's harassed expression before leading the way out.

The last stop, now that they had all they needed (their father was picking up the extra class supplies), they went into the local joke shop. Shirosaki was a consummate prankster, Raidenshi was usually dragged along for one reason or another. Even Hijurashi could be convinced every now and then. The only one the three feared was Takeru. The quiet bookworm would prank them into the ground at the slightest provocation. It was always the quiet ones….

Raidenshi slid away from Shirosaki and over to and area with smaller hand held pranks. He looked threw a bin of color changers before scooping out a few dozen into a bag. He would modify them later for different purposes. He was perusing another shelf when Shirosaki sidled up behind him with a pair of redheaded twins. Raidenshi blinked before sighing and going up to the register to pay. Shirosaki was waiting with the twins and an older boy, wearing some kind of bag with an emblazoned P on it. Shirosaki nodded towards the quill and parchment shop.

_**We're going over there.**_

_Takeru and Hiju?_

_**Yep.**_

They slipped inside to see Hijurashi leaning against a display table while Takeru rifled through the different kinds of parchment. Takeru was usually in charge of paper and ink, like Shirosaki and Raidenshi were in charge of potion ingredients. Hijurashi was in charge of Familiar supplies, and if the bags by his feet were any indication he'd already gotten those.

"The lout at the table is Takeru, the one playing with the game is Hijurashi. I already showed ya Raidenshi." Shirosaki turned to introduce the redheads now that he had his brothers' attention. "The tall fella is Percy and the twins are Fred and George. The twins will be in our Year."

Takeru gave them a look over while Hijurashi simply glanced up before returning to his game. Shirosaki gave a slight grimace before addressing the twins again.

"Don' try to prank Takeru." The three other quadruplets shivered in remembrance of the last prank war, unconsciously edging away from their now smirking brother. Takeru gave a wicked grin before looking to his brothers.

"Yes, be terrified. And Raidenshi?"

"Hmm?"

"I find one of those Color Darts in my shampoo or body wash and you won't like the consequences."

Raidenshi paled before giving a rapid series of nods and backing away to stand by Hijurashi. Hijurashi immediately edged away.

"Hey, I'm not involved. You screw up and you deal with him. I am not going through _that_ again."

Percy frowned before speaking.

"You are quadruplets, yes?"

He got a round of nods and murmurs.

"Then why do only two of you match and the other two are off colored?"

Takeru shrugged before answering.

"Hijurashi and Raidenshi have our mother's coloring. Shirosaki's got our Mother's eyes, and grandfather's hair. I look like our father, as do our sisters. We all have our mother's bone structure."

Conversation picked up for several minutes before another Weasly boy came in and retrieved his brothers. The quadruplets gathered up their purchases and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron to head home.

Raidenshi hummed in thought from between his brothers in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The quartet had arrived at the school by portkey when they had been running behind with helping their father with last minute tasks. Their sisters had luckily made the train. Since they were all over 11 they would be sorted after the First Years. They waved to the twins when they took a seat near them at the Hufflepuff table. Shirosaki had already been forced to intervene when a redhead had attempted to puch Harry in the crowd of First Years waiting to be Sorted. The boy scowled at them but between Shirosaki's threatening expression and Hijurashi's glare the boy would not be attempting the same thing again soon.

Draco was next to Harry, quietly telling him about little things that the boy needed to be aware of in order to keep from embarassing himself. Takeru had leant him a book via Shirosaki on proper ettiquette. Raidenshi was just glad that the boy was now dressed properly. As if drawn by his thoughts the boy turned back to give him a small smile that he returned with a slight upturn of the lips. Draco was called up first of the two and immediately sent to Slytherin. Harry followed a few people later and the hall was quiet but for a few stunned claps from the Slytherins when he followed his friend into the House of Snakes. Finally, after the last of the First Years were Sorted, the Headmaster stood up.

"Welcome, students. As you can see we have a few transfer students this Semester. They come all the way from Japan, and I ask that you be understanding in the event they come across something they are not familiar with. They will all be entering the Third Year. Professor McGonagall, if you would."

"Byakurai, Hijurashi."

Hijurashi stalked up to the stop before sitting on the stool and shoved the hat down on his head in annoyance. The hat was quiet for a few moments, appearing to argue, before yelling out-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The red and gold table clapped enthusiastically as Hijurashi stomped over and slumped down into his seat.

"Byakurai, Raidenshi."

Raidenshi scowled in annoyance before going to the stool and sitting down hat had barely settled before it yelled-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Raidenshi waved to his brothers questioning gazes before going to the clapping green and silver table. He sat down on one side of Harry where the boy was seated across from Draco. The First Years willingly scooted down for him.

"Byakurai, Shirosaki."

The cloth barely brushed the scowling blond's hair before screaming out-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Shirosaki smirked before stalking over to the Slytherin table and sitting on Harry's other side. Everyone turned to watch the last Sorting.

"Byakurai, Takeru."

Takeru quietly walked up to the stool and put it on with an inaudible sigh. The Hat scrunched in thought before giving an agreeing nod.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Takeru calmly handed the hat over to the Professor and walked to the politely clapping blue and white table. Fuu and Inumi clapped from the black and yellow table. The Headmaster gave an odd speech and then waved his hands. At once the platters on the table filled with food. A soft nudge from Shirosaki stopped Harry from immediately digging into the food. He gave a thoughtful hum before making both his and Harry's plate while Raidenshi made his own, adding in mental notes on what would help the malnourished boy most. Harry blushed when his plate was set in front of him but gave a quiet thank you. It was a pug-faced girl who finally spoke up.

"Are you all cousins or something? There are four of you after all."

Raidenshi raised a brow.

"That was quite rude, were you never taught proper manners? And to answer your question, no. We are quadruplets. We were all born from the same woman at the same time. Takeru is oldest, than it's Hijurashi, then Shirosaki, and the last is me."

Shirosaki scowled as he glanced down the table and spotted Adrian Pucey, their father's student, sitting among the rest of the Third Years.

_**Can I prank the asshole?**_

_Don't get caught._

_I am not involved._

_**I want a piece of the punk ass too.**_

_**Deal.**_

Raidenshi and Shirosaki both frowned down at their schedules in confusion. From the annoying twittering elsewhere in their minds Hijurashi and Takeru were unhappy with their schedules as well.

_We will wait until the students leave before approaching our Heads of Houses. Rai, can you call Tiltsie and have him bring our official test scores._

_Do you want the conversion to UK Scores Sheet as well?_

_Hai._

Raidenshi snapped his fingers. "Tiltsie."

There was a small pop of displaced air before the House Elf appeared and swept into a low bow.

"What can Tiltsie be doing for little Master?"

"I need our Scores, they are located on the third shelf of the blue edged cabinet in the green and grey room."

Tiltsie bowed again before disappearing. Some of the students were curious, but none of the Slytherins would be that obviously nosey and so moved on with their usual day, the older ones leading the First Years to their classes. Marcus Flint stayed behind, having been informed by their Head of House that he was to lead the new Slytherin Third Years to their First Classes. A few minutes later Tiltsie reappeared and handed over the stack of four scrolls. Raidenshi nodded in thanks before dismissing the small elf.

Once most of the students had left the hall the four brothers waved their sisters off and approached the staff table. Raidenshi passed out the scrolls and they immediately split up and headed to their Heads of House. Shirosaki was the first to speak when the Slytherin brothers reached Professor Snape.

"There is an issue with our schedules Snape-sensei," he paused with a grimace, "Gomen, Professor Snape."

The Professor frowned before addressing them.

"I will assume that Snape-sensei is your way of identifying a Professor?" He got two nods. "Then it will be acceptable until you begin remembering to say 'Professor Snape' instead. What is wrong with your schedules?"

"We are supposed to be in a higher level class. The four of us have already completed the equivalent of your OWLs. We have the necessary paperwork to prove it. Our previous school was geared towards being in an Apprenticeship by the age of 16." Raidenshi answered before handing over his own Testing Scroll. Shirosaki did as well.

Of the four of them, each had focused more intensely in some classes than others. Takeru, who had focused on Arithmancy and Ancient Runes with a side subject in History and Warding was near NEWT level in the two of the classes that this school offered. Their father had already agreed to mail him the necessary supplies to continue his lessons in Warding.

Hijurashi had focused on Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Spellcrafting. He was on his NEWT Year classes for Defense, and not far behind on Transfiguration. Their father would be mailing his Spellcrafting materials.

Shirosaki and Raidenshi, who were closer to each other than the other brothers, had focused intently on Potions, Charms, and Dark Arts. They were also in NEWT Year of Charms, but had been arranging to take the Potions NEWT this fall if they had remained in their birth country. Dark Arts were not taught here, and actually heavily frowned upon if not outright illegal in some cases. They would have to wait until summer and the holidays to work on those by going to their birth country over holidays. Shirosaki had also focused on Necromancy, a gift he had been training in since early childhood after accidentally Raising the family dog from the dead after it was hit by a car. He now wore a band on his wrist to prevent such things happening. He also trained in Musical Casting which was a type of Ensnaring Magic that wasn't well known in the UK. Raidenshi worked with Healing Magics to counteract his often dangerously inclined siblings, and was a naturalborn Enchanter. In the UK they were called Animators and it was considered a Bloodtrait dispite its random appearances. Both boys would be recieving extra materials from their father, but Raidenshi was hoping to take lessons with the schools Mediwitch if he was unable to Apprentice at St. Mungo's.

All four of the boys, due to the fact that their mother was a Seer, had been trained in different aspects of Divination as it suited each as well as being taught Occlumency. Takeru used Runes. Hijurashi Scryed. Shirosaki read palms and used a Crystal Ball. Raidenshi read Tarot cards. All were fairly accurate in their chosen aspect and practiced it when able in memory of their mother.

Professor Snape's eyebrows rose as he read over the Scrolls, making sure to check their Authenticity. He nodded to them.

"Wait here." He moved down the table to speak with the Headmaster. The man frowned as the other two Heads of House did as well and began looking over the Scrolls. He rubbed his chin with a thoughtful nod before motioning the boys over to stand before him. They warily complied.

"You all have quite the level of Education. I am a bit uncertain if placing you in these classes will not be detrimental to your chances of getting along with the other students. However, I am required to give you the education you request to the best of my abilities as Headmaster. Are the four of you willing to take on the proper classes knowing that this may ostracize you from the other students?"

He got four consenting nods. He sighed.

"Very well then, please sit down at your tables, I will speak with the staff for a moment to set up your schedules."

Raidenshi was picking up his Tarot cards when Professor Snape walked over. Raidenshi glanced up at him before pulling a card on impulse just as the teacher reached them. He flipped it over before snorting. The Professor paused with a raised brow. Raidenshi flushed slightly before answering.

"You may want to wear dragonhide boots today." He flipped the card around to show one of his specialty cards that he'd tossed into his deck. It was designed for small tidings and not larger issues. The card showed a spilled cauldron with burning figures. The man stared at it for a moment before nodding. He handed over the new schedules.

Raidenshi picked his up.


End file.
